humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Values and Life Response
The power and importance of values is widely recognized today and are taken very seriously by major corporations around the world. By comparison, some people consider the phenomenon of Life Response as ethereal, mystical or even imaginary. Why then should we devote considerable attention to it on Human Science wiki? For centuries science has been preoccupied with the study of the physical world and has gained great insights into the workings of material nature. However, in the process we have actually lost sight of and rejected the profound Knowledge of Life which had been acquired by civilizations in the past. Our objective is not to assert and reinstate traditional wisdom in the face of modern science, but rather to open up the field of life for rational and impartial investigation, freed from the apriori assumptions of empirical science. One hundred years ago, virtually no one in the commercial sector had heard of, or even seriously considered the notion of utilizing values in the workplace. To succeed in business, one needed grit, steel, strength, capacity, and plenty of resources. Likewise, workers needed to be hearty, dutiful, and capable of doing the job. Other factors, such as an employee’s honesty, the company’s integrity, the worker’s personal safety, etc. were absent from the dialogues of commerce. Rather, work was organized around goals to be achieved within a time period at a certain cost so that the customer got what he wanted. Adhering to values was considered too subjective -- even effeminate -- to be worthy of management’s attention. And yet, today we are beginning to see that values are well on the way to revolutionizing many areas of society. Of late, it seems to be on the lips of everyone; from every sphere and field of life. Fortunately, in the last 100 years we have seen a gradual movement away from an empirical-oriented commerce to a more values-oriented approach. What was subjective then -- i.e. values -- has become the objective and concrete now. What was beyond mind’s conception then has now been accepted as a rational and effective method for uplifting all aspects of life. For example, leaders of corporations now engage in strategic planning in which the values of the company -- such as integrity, customer delights, maximum utilization of resources, etc. -- are integrated into its mission statement. No longer are values for the intellectuals or college professors or elites. Values are now lauded as being of great utility throughout society, whether in business, government, education -- even amongst youth. What was once subjective and “not supported by an intellectual foundation” has now percolated up through society, and has begun to be accepted as part of the new objective reality. The concept of “Life Response” is undergoing the same process of acceptance. It is admired by a few, not heard of or understood by nearly everyone, and disparaged by several. It is in one sense the new subjective, the new functioning of life that appears to not have that necessary intellectual weight -- a questionable process of life, without logical, rational, or scientific underpinnings. The truth is that the life response phenomenon is simply a more subtle functioning of life than personal values, and therefore escapes the modern intellectual mind. It is more difficult for the average person to fathom because it requires us to go a level deeper in consciousness to perceive its startling workings. Just as we have moved from the empirical to the subtle to perceive the great utility of values, we need to go deeper still to see the overwhelming power of the life response phenomenon. Life response is, in case you didn’t know, the condition where life instantaneously changes with sudden good fortune due to a change in a habit, emotion, or attitude on our part. It is a miraculous-like phenomenon that can shape the way we look at life in 21st century -- even as we began to appreciate values at the end of the 20th. If you consider for a moment the great benefits that values bring us, then you’ll appreciate the even greater power of life response. Values, for one, energizes every act engaged in -- increases its effectiveness and efficiency perhaps on an order of ten times. If, for example, I speak with the customer with great respect and a caring attitude, then not only will I more likely get the order, but my firm will develop a positive reputation that will cause many to flock to us, catapulting our firm to the top of its field. How does one measure success in such situations? Is it a factor of 2 or 5 or 10 times? We do not really know the full effect of implementing values in our lives because the results generated have not been well understood, documented, and measured -- save for certain pioneer studies such as The Vital Corporation, a profound book that explores the power of values in the business environment. Though great, we should keep in mind that values bring about unprecedented success over time. Applying the value of ‘quality of service’ has catapulted many companies to the top of their fields in the years and decades that followed. Other corporate values like “commitment to the well being of its people” or “focusing on the emerging needs of society” have done the same; rocketing companies to the pinnacles of success. Life Response, on the other hand, can literally change the conditions of life in a single moment -- overcoming limits of space and time, and what we believe is possible. It is miraculous-like phenomenon that overwhelms all previous notions of how life works. Imagine that you change an emotion, and then suddenly two minutes later you receive the biggest order in your company’s history, seemingly out of nowhere! It is no wonder that the modern intellectual mind is skeptical. Worse still, in rejecting it outright, the modern Mind never bothers to determine if it is a real phenomenon of life to begin with! In other words, it abandons its own empirical scientific methods in ascertaining if the phenomenon exists! Fortunately, Mind -- which was not highly developed in man until recent times -- has begun to shed its past folly and moved towards logic and reason. More recently still, it has begun to see that we cannot just measure cold fact and say that is the entire truth of things; that when considering any object of inquiry, we must also accept other influences in the human equation, including the effect of our attitudes, emotions, beliefs, and other factors. Mind is thus becoming more subtle in its outlook and understanding, and thus more capable of perceiving the variety of possibilities that life presents us. One result has been Man’s recognition of the value of values -- that they are not subjective, as once believed, but do objectively influence our lives; often with great power. Mind is capable of going deeper still. It can be centered in a deeper poise in the depths of consciousness within. From there, mind can perceive new truths and unfoldings beyond the mere material facts. From an inner poise of calm and mental silence, Man opens to new forms of perception -- including the utilization of insight, illumination, vision, intuition, and revelation. Anchored within, one can look out into the world and perceive the subtle workings and unfoldings of life. In particular, from that “witness consciousness” we begin to perceive the phenomenon of life response in action. Experiencing its power on a regular basis, it becomes to us as objective as any empirical or scientific fact. When we look back 100 years from now, we will see how limited our current view of objectivity is. We will see that it is objective to include the power of values in any analysis of success. And we will see that it is objective to include the workings of the life response phenomenon when evaluating the flow and processes of life. Mostly, values and life response will be objective to us because we will be able to summon up its power at will. It will be the very stuff of our daily lives. Except this life will exceed the old way by a factor of a hundred or even a thousand, as we are able to bring the infinite potentials of life instantaneously into the here and now. ---- See Also The Power of Values '''''Back to articles and case studies of Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response